because hope isn't just an illusion
by Uchihamelia
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sasuke memilih pasrah dan tak peduli tentang harapan. Namun presensi Sakura memberinya kirana serupa kekuatan masa depan. [Special for Uchiha Sasuke birthday] [Canon]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all character belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. This story is mine. I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction.

* * *

 **Uchihamelia presents**

 **because hope isn't just an illusion**

sasusaku canon

prompt: #30 [harapan]

rated: T

(summary:

[S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]

Sasuke memilih pasrah dan tak peduli tentang harapan. Namun presensi Sakura memberinya kirana serupa kekuatan masa depan.)

* * *

special for uchiha sasuke birthday

* * *

.

.

Kekacauan pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ masih begitu kentara. Reruntuhan bangunan terlihat porak-poranda di sana-sini. Luka membaur pilu bagi setiap individu. Langit cerah untuk semua hati yang kelabu. Korban berguguran tak terhitung jumlahnya. Menyulam lara untuk asa yang dirundung sendu. Kematian adalah kehilangan yang absolut. Nestapanya tak dapat didefinisikan melalui mulut. Maka pemakaman tak dapat ditunda-tunda dan menunggu waktu. Apalagi menanti rekonstruksi bangunan selesai dilakukan. Jadi walau seadanya dan diselimuti duka, pemakaman massal tetap digelar dalam suasana khidmat yang menusuk kalbu.

Para _shinobi_ dan warga sipil yang berguguran akibat perang besar tersebut menjahit sedu bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan, mencipta kenangan buruk yang tak mudah pudar. Dengan berpakaian hitam-hitam dan langkah lesu, mereka berbondong-bondong menghadiri pemakaman massal untuk melepas nyawa-nyawa yang telah gugur.

Isak tangis terlepas dengan lancar. Tubuh bergetar. Kata-kata sedih yang mencoba tegar untuk merelakan telontar deras layaknya arus. Suasana begitu haru. Mereka berdiri berdempetan dan saling menguatkan. Semua nyawa yang telah gugur akibat peperangan adalah pahlawan.

Prosesi pemakaman berjalan khidmat. Bunga bakung dipersembahkan oleh para pelayat di atas monumen batu nisan sebagai tanda penghormatan terakhir untuk sosok-sosok gugur yang telah berjuang.

Tetapi mereka semua percaya. Akan ada pelangi indah setelah terpaan badai. Mereka yang muda-mudi adalah harapan desa. Generasi selanjutnya adalah harapan di masa depan. Harapan akan menjadi kenyataan dan tak akan pernah pupus selama kita memercayai dan memupuknya dengan optimis dan kerja keras.

Kemudian satu per satu, mereka undur diri dari pemakaman, masih diliputi oleh duka yang teramat dalam.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Maaf Sakura- _chan_ , tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana sekarang bersamamu." Naruto mengujar di detik berikutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kami ada urusan sebentar." Kakashi yang berjalan di samping si gadis merah muda ikut bersuara.

"Ya, tidak masalah, _sensei_. Hanya saja ... Naruto, jangan lupa untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Kondisi kau masih belum pulih. Kau juga masih dalam tahap perawatan. Kenapa kau _ngeyel_ sekali ingin menghadiri pemakaman? Kau harusnya—"

"Heh, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menginterupsi. "Kau cerewet sekali seperti biasanya, ya. Tenang saja, setelah ini aku pasti akan kembali ke rumah sakit."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ... aku duluan, Naruto, Kakashi- _sensei_." pamitnya.

Masih dengan pakaian hitam usai dari pemakaman, Sakura berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang memang menjadi destinasinya. Tidak ada apa-apa di tangan. Tidak camilan ataupun masakan rumah, tidak pula sekantong apel yang masih segar. Tangannya kosong tanpa jinjingan, namun begitu kokoh.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan di jalan menundukkan kepala dengan senyuman lebar. Binar kekaguman di mata mereka membuatnya sedikit risih. Belum lagi desas-desus pujian yang dilontarkan. Ah, sejak perang besar itu ia menjelma menjadi sosok yang terkenal. Ia sendiri pun bingung.

"Kebetulan bertemu Sakura- _senpai_ di sini," ujar seorang perawat ketika tak sengaja bertemu gadis itu di koridor rumah sakit.

"Apa ada masalah?" Sakura skeptis sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada korban-korban yang masih mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit ini.

Perawat tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum simpul. "Sekarang jadwal makan siang Uchiha- _san_. Apa kau mau ..." Ia memutar bola matanya dan tampak ragu-ragu.

Sakura melirik kereta dorong yang ada di hadapan si perawat, lalu menyentuh pundaknya bersamaan dengan anggukan di kepala. "Aku mengerti. Biar aku yang mengantar makanan ke kamarnya."

Mimik kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah si perawat. Ia segera menyerahkan sekotak makanan yang ada di kereta dorong ke tangan Sakura. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura- _senpai_ ," katanya bersungguh-sungguh karena merasa terbantu.

Setelah memberikan senyuman lebar pertanda ia sama sekali tidak keberatan sudah meringankan salah satu tugas perawat tersebut, Sakura pun berbelok ke arah kiri dari persimpangan koridor panjang rumah sakit.

Ruang rawat Sasuke berada di area paling ujung. Terisolasi dari ruang rawat lainnya. Ada dua orang _shinobi_ setingkat _jounin_ yang berjaga di depan pintu dalam keadaan waspada. Ruangan ini benar-benar terpencil dan terpisah dari bangunan utama rumah sakit.

"Ah, Sakura- _san_ datang ke sini sendirian?" kata salah satu _jounin_ yang berjaga di depan pintu. Ia sedikit heran melihat presensi si gadis merah muda tanpa didampingi Kakashi—selaku guru pembimbing mereka dalam tim, ataupun _shinobi_ lainnya yang setingkat _jounin_.

Ini memang pertama kalinya, sebab perang besar baru saja usai dua hari lalu, dan seharian kemarin selalu ada yang mendampingi Sakura ketika ia sedang mengunjungi ruang rawat Sasuke. Karenanya, _jounin_ yang berjaga itu kebingungan apakah ia harus melarangnya, atau memperbolehkan gadis musim semi itu untuk tetap masuk.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang ada urusan dengan Naruto usai dari pemakaman tadi. Nanti dia akan menyusul."

"Baik, silakan masuk," kata _jounin_ yang satunya dengan sopan dan penuh kepercayaan. Sebelum memberi akses untuk Sakura lewat, kedua _jounin_ itu merapal jurus untuk melepas _jutsu_ penyegel yang sengaja dipasang di depan pintu masuk.

" _Kai_."

.

.

Tak ada jendela. Hanya ada ventilasi kecil di ujung kanan ruangan. Kamar rawat ini memang terisolasi dan dikhususkan untuk mereka yang berstatus 'bahaya' saja—termasuk Sasuke.

Si lelaki Uchiha itu terbaring lesu di ranjang rumah sakit, dengan perban yang dililit di sana-sini. Tidak ada rantai yang membelenggu tangan. Namun dengan ruang isolasi yang telah dipasangi _jutsu_ penyegel sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tak bisa kabur ke mana-mana. Tentu ini berlaku dengan mengesampingkan kekuatannya. Sebab bila kondisinya sedang fit, dan jika niat, mudah saja bagi Uchiha Sasuke untuk kabur. Tapi, kabur ke mana? Sasuke sekarang bukan lagi orang jahat yang diselimuti dendam yang memburu.

"Maaf tidak datang ke sini sejak pagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Hari ini aku harus menghadiri pemakaman massal terlebih dahulu." Tidak ada respons. Akan tetapi Sakura tahu jika Sasuke tidak sedang tertidur. Ia melangkah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang tanpa rasa takut. "Hei ..." Ia menyentuhnya, dan tak lama lelaki Uchiha itu membuka kelopak mata. "Aku membawa makan siangmu."

"Hn."

Sakura menaruh kotak makan itu di pangkuannya. "Kau harus mau makan agar cepat sembuh."

Sasuke meliriknya. "Aku belum lapar."

"Ayolah ... kau tidak mau, kan, sembuh lebih lambat dari—" Ia menggigit bibir bawah bagian dalamnya sedikit bimbang, namun Sakura percaya ini tidak akan menjadi masalah bila diujar, malah sebaliknya, akan menjadi penyemangat. "—Naruto yang bahkan hari ini sudah diizinkan sementara untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan menghadiri pemakaman."

Masih dengan netra yang belum berkedip, Sasuke memusatkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Ekspresinya terlampau datar dan menenangkan. Dengan ritme napas yang beraturan. Ah, sial! Tatapan itu malah membuat Sakura menjadi berdebar. Sebelum dirinya salah tingkah dan suasana menjadi tak nyaman, ia cepat-cepat membuka kotak makan, menyendoknya, lalu mendekatkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tahu bahkan tadi pagi kau melewatkan sarapanmu."

Ada seringaian yang terbit di bibir Sasuke. Sakura ... gadis ini selalu mampu menebak kondisinya walau tak ada eksposisi. Ia layaknya paranormal. Ia bisa mengerti dirinya meski tak ada apa pun yang terucap dari bibirnya. "Kau ini ..."

"Ha? Apa? Aku benar, kan?" ucapnya bangga. "Aku tidak akan menceramahimu karena melewatkan sarapan, asal kau bersedia makan sekarang." Seringaian terbentuk lagi di bibir Sasuke, dan Sakura segera mendekatkan sendok berisi makanan itu ke mulutnya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sedang tidak nafsu makan. Namun entah kenapa setiap suapan yang disodorkan Sakura kepadanya bisa ia kunyah sampai habis. Hingga tak terasa makanan yang ada di kotak makan itu kini bersih tak bersisa.

Sakura bangkit dan menaruh kotak kosong itu di atas nakas. Ia mengambil gelas dan menumpahkan air dari teko.

Sebelum gadis itu kembali membawakannya air putih, Sasuke cepat-cepat menggerakkan tubuh. Tapi ...

"Biar kubantu kau duduk, Sasuke- _kun_." Gelas itu segera disimpannya kembali, dan perlahan ia mendekat seraya membantu Sasuke agar terduduk.

"Terima kasih."

"Sekarang minumlah."

"Aku bisa," ujar Sasuke mengerti apa yang akan Sakura lakukan. Dengan senyuman simpul, Sakura pun memberikan gelas tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

Usai menghabiskannya, Sakura kembali mengambil gelas kosong itu lantas menyimpannya di atas meja kecil. "Kakashi- _sensei_ sedang ada urusan. Jika sudah selesai dia akan segera datang ke sini." Ia memberitahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tsunade- _sama_ juga besok akan berkunjung melihat kondisimu. Tanganmu juga akan ditransplantasi menggunakan sel Hashirama."

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Ya. Aku senang sekali saat mendengar Tsuande- _sama_ akan membuatkan transplantasi tangan untuk Sasuke- _kun_ dan Naruto."

Ide siapa ini? Kening Sasuke berkerut. Ia sama sekali tak meminta siapa pun untuk membuatkannya tangan hasil transplantasi dari sel Hashirama. Bukannya ia menolak atau tak suka. Hanya saja ... untuk apa? Ia merasa tak pantas. Dosa-dosanya terlampau banyak. Tapi untuk mengutarakan secara gamblang bahwa ia tak antusias, Sasuke juga enggan. Rasanya terlalu kejam untuk menghancurkan mimik semringah yang tertera di wajah si gadis merah jambu. "Hn." Akhirnya ia memilih berpura-pura.

.

.

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka menghadirkan sosok Kakashi bersama Tsunade dan Shizune. Sakura memiringkan kepala melihatnya. "Hmm ... Tsunade- _sama_? Bukankah jadwalmu ke sini adalah besok?" Ia kebingungan.

"Ya, jadwalnya sengaja dimajukan." Shizune berinisiatif menjawab untuk mewakili.

"Berbaringlah Sasuke, aku akan memeriksa kondisi tubuhmu," kata Tsunade tanpa basa-basi, seperti biasanya.

Dengan sigap dan tanpa diminta siapa pun, Sakura segera membantu tubuh Sasuke agar kembali berbaring. Namun karena terlalu heran dengan kehadiran Tsunade yang seharusnya dijadwalkan besok, Sakura sedikit hilang keseimbangan hingga tanpa sengaja pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Sasuke. "Ah ... maaf Sas—"

"Hn."

Sial! Insiden ini malah membuat jantungnya serasa melompat keluar. Debaran-debaran gila ini kembali lagi layaknya tiupan muson. Dan, apa ia tidak salah lihat? Selain dirinya yang sudah pasti merona, ia melihat wajah Sasuke pun sedikit kemerahan. Tiupan muson bertambah dahsyat, Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya agar tak melompat kegirangan. _Tidak! Mungkin aku hanya salah lihat_. Ia berusaha menyangkal.

"Selagi Tsunade- _sama_ dan Shizune memeriksa kondisi Sasuke. Sakura, ikutlah bersamaku keluar. Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Kakashi memecah hening.

Netra Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tengah berbaring secara otomatis. Dan dengan sedikit keterpaksaan, ia pun mengekor langkah Kakashi keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

Kakashi mencari tempat yang paling sepi di area rumah sakit, di mana minim probabilitas dilewati orang-orang. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi," katanya. "Kau tahu kenapa jadwal kontrol Sasuke oleh Tsunade- _sama_ dimajukan menjadi hari ini?"

Kepala merah muda Sakura menggeleng. Ia sendiri bahkan tadi kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya sejak perang usai, sudah diputuskan dalam rapat para tetua dan petinggi desa jika Sasuke akan dipindahkan dari rumah sakit secepatnya."

"Dipindahkan? Ke mana?" Bibir memucat pasi, firasat buruk menerpa tanpa iba.

"Huh!" Terdengar helaan napas berat dibalik masker yang menutupi sebagian muka Kakashi. "Penjara!"

Rasanya semacam menjadi korban genosida yang membuat nyawanya melayang. Sakura kelu dalam balutan kalut yang tak berujung. Tremor hebat mendera. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Firasat buruknya terbukti ampuh. Dan mulutnya masih membisu, dengan dadanya yang serupa ditusuk sembilu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakura. Bernapaslah!" Kakashi mengguncang pelan tubuh muridnya yang seperti seongggok patung.

" _Se-sensei_ ...," suara Sakura pilu.

"Aku akan memberitahumu dengan detail. Semuanya!"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengepalkan tangan. Membulatkan tekad bahwa dirinya harus kuat mendengarkan eksposisi Kakashi. Tubuhnya tidak boleh roboh. Kakinya haruslah kuasa menopang badannya agar tetap tegak tanpa jatuh.

"Status Sasuke sampai sekarang masih ninja kriminal, itu sudah dibahas dalam rapat. Walau dia telah berperan banyak dalam perang dan tanpa bantuannya _mugen tsukoyomi_ tak akan terlepas, tapi kejahatan yang telah diperbuatnya tak lantas gugur begitu saja."

"Tcih!" Sakura refleks mendesis. Ia tahu desa memang masih menganggap status Sasuke sebagai kriminal. Oleh sebab itu ruang rawatnya dijaga dua orang _jounin_ dan dipasangi _jutsu_ penyegel.

"Dalam putusan rapat, seharusnya lusa Sasuke akan digiring ke penjara. Tapi tadi para tetua merapatkan ulang perihal ini dan sepakat akan menggiring Sasuke ke penjara ... besok!"

"Sasuke- _kun_ tidak seperti Naruto yang mempunyai _chakra_ Kyuubi hingga luka-luka di tubuhnya dapat pulih dengan cepat, _sensei_. Tidakkah kau juga tadi melihat kondisinya? Dia masih butuh perawatan."

"Tentu saja aku mengerti hal itu, Sakura."

"Lalu kenapa? Jangan biarkan mereka mendiskriminasi Sasuke- _kun_ hanya karena dia pernah ..."

"Kau juga paham, Sakura, keputusan tentang Sasuke ditentukan dari hasil mufakat suara terbanyak dan mereka yang memegang kekuasaan. Selain itu, setiap kesalahan harus tetap ada pertanggungjawabannya."

"Kakashi- _sensei_ juga termasuk orang yang berkuasa di desa."

"Aku kalah kalau suaraku sendirian."

Kepala Sakura menunduk. Daerah di sekitar mata terasa mulai panas. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah. Seperti ada saltasi yang menyebabkan ia sesak napas. Ini tidak adil. Sasuke juga telah berjasa. Jika hanya Naruto seorang, jika tanpa Sasuke, dunia _shinobi_ akan mencapai titik kehancuran. Ini serupa dengan mereka memersekusi Sasuke tanpa darah. Namun tetap mencipta luka yang tak kasatmata.

"Sebenarnya aku yakin ini taktik mereka demi tindakan pengamanan. Mereka khawatir Sasuke akan kembali berbuat radikal. Jika Sasuke dibawa ke penjara dalam kondisi tubuh yang sudah pulih, kalau ia memberontak, itu akan gampang sekali baginya. Dan tentunya bakal menyulitkan banyak pihak, apalagi sekarang ia memiliki _rinnegan_. Demi terciptanya konsolidasi desa yang aman, hal ini terpaksa dilakukan."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan luka yang mulai menganga. Apa yang Kakashi paparkan ibarat paradoks yang berusaha ia sanggah. "Sampai kapan?" tanyanya mengambang.

"Belum ada yang tahu. Segalanya akan diputuskan dalam persidangan tertutup." Kakashi mengerti, murid perempuannya ini bertanya perihal sampai kapan Sasuke-nya akan di penjara.

Hijau zamrud itu sayu bagai diterpa lembayung senja. Perasaannya mendayu-dayu. Pasokan oksigen di sekelilingnya serasa menipis secara mendadak. Lagi firasatnya berkata semuanya akan menjadi jauh lebih sulit dan berat. "Jadi akan diputuskan melalui sidang, ya?" lirihnya.

Kepala Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, sidang tertutup para tetua dan petinggi desa. Jangan putus harapan! Aku dan Naruto pasti akan berjuang." Ia menyemangati dengan tulus.

"Naruto sudah tahu tentang ini?"

"Belum. Aku berencana memberitahunya hari ini, dengan Sasuke juga."

"Biar aku yang memberitahu Sasuke- _kun_ , _sensei_!"

Guru pembimbingnya itu mengangguk paham. Ia percaya Sasuke akan lebih tenang bila Sakura yang menyampaikan semuanya.

" _Sensei_ , aku ada urusan sebentar. Tolong kembali ke ruangannya dan katakan pada Sasuke- _kun_ aku akan kembali berkunjung nanti sore." Dengan itu si gadis musim semi pun berpamitan.

.

.

Lazuardi yang memudar masih tampak di langit luas. Masih tersisa beberapa jam menuju datangnya senja. Pakaian hitam yang tadi dikenakannya telah berganti. Ada jinjingan di tangan kanan dan kiri. Pawana bertiup lembut menemani gerak kaki. Gesekan dedaunan ibarat tembang misteri. Lara masih membalut diri. Tapi disembunyikan dibalik sandiwara yang apik. Meski hatinya kalut. Wajahnya menampilkan keceriaan serupa kirana. Bertolak belakang dengan asa yang semrawut. Keningnya juga lurus tanpa kerut-kerut.

Di depan ruang rawat Sasuke masih dilakukan penjagaan ketat, namun digantikan oleh dua sosok _shinobi_ yang berbeda dari tadi pagi. Tanpa banyak tanya dua _shinobi_ tersebut segera memberikan akses untuk Sakura masuk. Sepertinya Kakahi masih berada di dalam. Gadis itu menebaknya begitu. Tetapi, salah. Di ruangan tanpa jendela itu hanya ada Sasuke seorang. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu ketika presensi Sakura muncul.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ ...?"

"Dia sudah pergi, sejam yang lalu."

Sakura membulatkan mulut, lalu menyimpan jinjingannya di atas nakas. "Apa tadi Kakashi- _sensei_ mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak ada."

Napas lega meluncur, kemudian ia membuka salah satu jinjingannya. Mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan dua buah apel dari kantong plastik bening, lalu menaruhnya di atas piring. Tanpa canggung ia mendudukkan diri di kursi samping ranjang. "Jika aku mengupas apel dalam posisi dan situasi seperti ini, apa kau teringat sesuatu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke meliriknya, berpikir sebentar, lantas menggeleng.

"Haha, itu sudah lama sekali. Wajar jika kau lupa," suara Sakura kecut dalam tawa yang dipaksakan. "Apa kau suka apel?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Aku lebih suka tomat."

"Masam."

"Tapi enak."

"Seleramu aneh."

"Artinya termasuk kau."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kepala dimiringkan dengan kerutan di kening yang begitu jelas.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan. "Lupakan!" ujarnya. Tak lama, ia mencoba menggerakkan badan. "Jangan membantu. Aku harus—"

"Aku mengerti." Sakura menginterupsi dan menyaksikan Sasuke yang sedang berusaha bangun untuk bisa terduduk. Bibirnya langsung mengembang saat lelaki Uchiha itu berhasil melakukannya.

Sama sekali tidak mengherankan. Meski terdapat retakan di satu tangannya yang masih utuh. Juga retakan lainnya yang ada di tulang punggung dan tulang rusuknya, Sasuke pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Kontrol _chakra_ -nya juga mulai terlihat stabil. Sakura yakin Sasuke pun akan pulih secepatnya—seperti Naruto. Dan ia sudah tidak sabar ingin transplantasi tangan yang dibuat dari sel Hashirama itu lekas finis. "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin transplantasi tangan yang dibuat oleh Tsunade- _sama_ segera selesai," ungkapnya jujur.

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkekeh. "Ah, aku sampai lupa kalau apel-apel ini belum selesai dikupas," katanya seraya melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya yang tertunda beberapa menit.

Sasuke memerhatikannya. Masih Sakura, mantan rekannya di Tim 7 dulu. Masih gadis ini yang setia berada di sisinya ketika dirinya terbaring dan butuh perawatan. Sebenarnya ia berdusta menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa saat lalu, sewaktu Sakura bertanya tentang situasi mengupaskan apel di rumah sakit.

Tentu saja ia mengingatnya. Hal seperti ini pernah terjadi saat mereka masih _genin_. Di mana kemudian ia malah menepis piring itu, kemudian adu kuat _jutsu_ dengan Naruto di _rooftop_. Sasuke memilih pura-pura lupa sebab hal tersebut mengingatkannya pada kesan buruk. Situasi di mana Sakura hampir terkena _chidori_ miliknya dan _rasengan_ Naruto kalau saja Kakashi tidak datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Sakura sudah keterluan. Ia meninggalkannya malam-malam sendirian—begitu saja, saat Sakura menahannya pergi, kemudian gadis itu memberikan opsi dengan menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersama ketika dirinya akan pergi dari desa menuju markas Orochimaru. Ia bahkan hampir membunuhnya dua kali sebelum perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat dimulai. Ia juga melakukan _genjutsu_ kepadanya sebelum pertarungan sengitnya dengan Naruto di lembah akhir berlangsung.

Hingga Kakashi mengatakan kejujuran bahwa Sakura masih menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata setelah apa pun yang ia lakukan karena cinta yang Sakura miliki untuknya terlalu besar. Sakura juga yang hadir mengulurkan tangan dan menjadi penolongnya saat ia dan Naruto kehilangan satu tangan mereka dan bersimbah darah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dan kenyataannya gadis ini sama sekali tidak jera. Ia masih selalu datang kepadanya. Datang lagi. Lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Sakura menusuk potongan apel yang telah selesai dikupas dengan garpu, lalu merentangkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia menggunakan bahasa tubuh melalui manik viridiannya yang berkata 'makanlah'.

"Kau?" kata Sasuke sebelum menerima potongan apel tersebut. Itu adalah bentuk tanya apakah Sakura akan ikut memakannya juga, atau hanya sekadar menyuapinya. Karena Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah jika hanya ia yang makan apel itu sendirian.

"Ya, aku juga. Kita akan memakannya bersama." Rona kemerahan tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah Sakura. Dan meski hanya satu kata, Sakura selalu paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Garpu itu memasuki mulut yang berbeda bergantian. Mengantarkan satu demi satu potongan apel untuk dua insan. Keduanya mengunyah secara perlahan, tanpa ada pembicaraan yang membingkai suasana. Beberapa kali netra keduanya berserobok tanpa sengaja, yang segera dihalau dengan mengalihkan pandangan secepat cahaya. Suasana terlampau tenang, hanya ada mereka berdua. Situasi ini sangat manis. Juga romantis. Hal-hal begini dulunya hanya menjadi harapan belaka. Namun sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Tentu saja Sakura bahagia.

Tapi, Sakura skeptis kalau bertahan lebih lama, keadaan malah akan membuat keduanya sama-sama menjadi tak nyaman. Sebab, gemuruh di hatinya telah bergejolak. Wajahnya pun mulai terasa matang. Sakura takut ia akan kembali salah tingkah. Dan otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika ia teringat akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam ini berduaan saja—dengan Sasuke. Sakura menggelengkan kepala tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa." Sakura cepat-cepat menepis.

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya."

Bibir Sakura mengembang diiringi setitik cairan yang menggumpal di sudut mata kanan dan kiri. Saat cairan bening itu terlepas ke pipi, ia segera menghapusnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Sebab melihatnya, Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku bahagia," aku Sakura jujur. "Aku senang melihat Sasuke- _kun_ yang seperti ini. Bisa bersama dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ... ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Sakura menyeka lagi cairan beningnya yang berjatuhan. Tentunya ini bukan air mata lara. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan yang membawa haru.

Sasuke tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia juga tak tahu harus mengujar kata-kata semacam apa. Ia adalah pribadi kikuk. Hidupnya dulu hanya dipenuhi dendam yang memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sakura rasanya hangat. Benar-benar hangat seperti sedang duduk di hadapan api unggun. Tapi tak cukup panas hingga membakar dan menghanguskan tubuh. Hanya menenteramkan dan membuatnya merasa ada. "Aku mau minum," kata Sasuke memecah sunyi dan berusaha mengalihkan suasana.

Sakura bangkit dan mengambilkan segelas air putih untuknya. Setelah itu Sakura bersyukur suasana pun kembali normal. Senja juga telah berlalu. Hal itu terlihat melalui remang-remang spektrum dari ventilasi kecil di ujung ruangan.

Obrolan terus bergulir. Didominasi oleh Sakura yang bercerita banyak tentang misi-misi Tim 7 setelah ditinggalkan Sasuke yang kabur dari desa. Ia juga menjabarkan apa saja perkembangan yang telah terjadi di desa Konoha. Ia bercerita dengan bangga dan antusias. Tetapi kata 'sayangnya tidak ada Sasuke- _kun_ ' beberapa kali terselip dalam ujarannya. Mengindikasikan betapa sosok Sasuke sangat penting untuk hidupnya.

Sesekali, Sasuke juga menceritakan apa saja yang telah dialaminya selama ia tinggal di markas Orochimaru, juga upaya yang ia lakukan untuk membentuk tim Hebi atau Taka. Meski tidak terlalu detail, namun Sakura senang Sasuke mau berbagi cerita dengannya, yang artinya lelaki itu memercayainya.

Konversasi terus berlanjut hingga ke waktu makan malam. Dan Sasuke mulai curiga ketika menyadari Sakura yang tak juga pulang. Malam sudah semakin larut, ia yakin. Daripada bertanya-tanya sendiri mungkin lebih baik apabila ia menanyakannya langsung. "Sudah malam." Sasuke memulai tujuannya.

"Ya, kau benar." Sakura merespons tanpa curiga.

Sasuke membuang napas kemudian menatap gadis merah muda yang ada di sebelahnya. "Pulanglah!"

Setelah mencipta senyum tipis, Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan menginap di sini, malam ini."

"Jangan gila!"

"Tidak, aku tidak."

"Ya, kau gila. Pulanglah!"

"Aku serius."

"Sakura ..."

"Hanya malam ini saja. Kumohon Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan tolak aku untuk menemanimu di sini."

Ini tidak biasanya. Ini sedikit mengherankan. Sasuke memprediksi ada sesuatu yang Sakura sembunyikan. Dan Sasuke meyakini dugaannya pasti benar. "Katakan. Ada apa?"

Lagi, Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Menampilkan senyum penuh kepalsuan. Juga mimik-mimik sok tegar yang menjijikkan. Berperan layaknya seorang aktris sama sekali tak cocok dengan citranya sebagai ninja medis hebat Konoha. Melihatnya bersikap begini lama-lama membuat Sasuke muak. "Kau benci melihatku berbohong, kan? Aku juga sama." Sasuke berujar lagi.

Netra Sakura membulat. Resonansi kecil di tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Sandiwaranya dihentikan. Tak ada lagi lengkungan yang terbentuk di bibir. Namun mulutnya masih membisu. Ia statis tanpa melakukan apa pun. Kelu mengikat lidah tak bertulang, membiarkan sapuan angin dari ventilasi yang menguasai keadaan.

Rasanya tak sanggup. Sakura tak siap harus memberitahu Sasuke perihal fakta yang akan terjadi besok. Informasi paradoks dari Kakashi masih tidak dapat ia terima dengan ikhlas. Ia merasa ini adalah diskriminasi yang kejam. Implikasi Sasuke dalam menyelamatkan dunia dari _mugen tsukoyomi_ seharusnya dijadikan bahan pertimbangan. Setidaknya Sasuke diadili setelah kondisinya membaik dan kesehatannya benar-benar pulih. Tidak sekarang. Tidak ... sekarang!

Tapi, hal ini sudah diputuskan dalam rapat para tetua dan petinggi desa. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain memberitahukan pada Sasuke tentang semuanya. "Sebelum kuberitahu segalanya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Sasuke masih tenang dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu mengangguk untuk menanggapi pernyataan si gadis merah jambu.

"Apa kau percaya pada harapan ... yang berbuah menjadi kenyataan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, tapi tak lama kemudian dihentikan. "Entahlah," jawabnya bimbang.

"Aku percaya, Sasuke- _kun_. Selama masih ada harapan, maka hal-hal baik tak pernah luput."

Apa korelasinya? Mengapa Sakura berbicara tentang harapan tepat sebelum gadis itu memberitahunya sesuatu? Sengajakah Sakura melakukannya untuk mengalihkan topik yang akan dibahas? Tapi ... ia juga ragu. Sakura bukan tipikal orang semacam itu. Lalu kenapa Sakura berbicara tentang harapan?

"Sasuke- _kun_ akan dipindahkan dari rumah sakit ini besok." Napas Sakura memburu. Jantungnya berdetak riuh. Benang yang menyesakkan seumpama sembilu yang memersekusi tubuh. Rasanya sangat berat untuk mengeksposisikan informasi yang ia tahu. Namun Sakura sendiri yang meminta pada Kakashi—agar menjadi orang yang memberitahukan Sasuke perihal hasil mufakat menyakitkan itu. Jadi, inilah saatnya untuk mengatakan kejujuran yang paradoks.

"Mereka sudah merapatkannya dan membuat keputusan. Ya, penjara. Mulai besok!" Sakura tak kuasa membendung asa. Setetes cairan bening meluncur melalui ekor mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawah. Mulanya hanya likuid bening yang berguguran, tapi lama-lama diiringi sedu-sedan yang menjadi melodi ruangan. Sakura tidak peduli dengan reputasinya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi bila Sasuke kembali menganggapnya perempuan cengeng.

Air mata yang telah ditahannya sejak tadi siang akhirnya tumpah. Masih demi Sasuke dan rasa tidak terima atas ketidakadilan yang mampu membuatnya menangis dengan sebegini parah. Namun, sesak yang menggerogoti dada perlahan berkurang. Kelegaan mengalir dan membuat kepalanya kini tak terlalu berdenyut pening.

Tanpa suara dan gerakan apa pun, Sasuke hanya statis dan menunduk. Berkontemplasi akan respons tepat yang harus ia lakukan. Isakan Sakura layaknya gemuruh. Informasi yang baru gadis musim semi itu sampaikan seperti pil pahit—yang meski pahit, harus ia telan agar sembuh.

Sasuke memang tidak tahu reaksi semacam apa yang harus dirinya perbuat. Tapi ... tidak. Ia tidak akan menyela dan hanya akan membiarkan Sakura menangis sampai puas. Ia juga tidak akan destruktif yang menyebabkan kekacauan desa. Ia hanya akan diam sementara hingga Sakura-nya kembali tenang. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin berkata 'jangan menangis hanya karena aku' tapi ucapan itu ditahannya. Sebab firasatnya berbisik ujaran tersebut hanya akan membuat tangisan Sakura bertambah dahsyat. Dan ia enggan.

Melihat Sakura terisak saja rasanya berhasil membuat ia ikut sesak. Apalagi jika ditambah gadis itu menangis parah. Sasuke pasti akan merasa bersalah. Bersalah yang berujung pada penyalahan diri atas khilaf yang dulu dibalut dendam. Setelah semua kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya, Sakura masih saja terlalu tulus. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan yang dilontarkan Kakashi padanya dulu, yang kini ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahwa Sakura yang masih saja menangis untuknya. Untuk Sasuke.

Menit berlalu, isakan Sakura perlahan memudar, kemudian tak lagi terdengar. Tangisannya reda. Sasuke menelengkan mata diam-diam, memastikan bahwa Sakura memang telah berhenti dari tangisan yang menyesakkan dada. Setelah yakin, ia mengangkat kepala dan meliriknya.

Hijau zamrud Sakura kuyu. Tak ada binar-binar dalam manik itu. Bekas air mata yang mengering di pipinya masih terlihat cukup jelas. Namun bibirnya berusaha mengoritkan senyuman tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke membuka percakapan, berusaha menghancurkan suasana melankolis.

Tapi Sakura menggeleng, dengan bola mata bergetar seirama jantung. "Tetap saja ... ini tidak adil untuk Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku pantas."

Kepala Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Ya, pantas jika kondisi Sasuke- _kun_ sudah pulih!" Sakura mengambil napas cukup panjang. "Hanya yang aku sesalkan ... mereka mendiskriminasimu."

"Mereka tidak melakukan distorsi padaku."

"Memang."

"Jadi kenapa harus disesalkan?"

"Karena kondisi tubuh Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang yang belum pulih, jadi itu adalah bentuk diskriminasi."

"Tetap saja, aku pantas dihukum."

"Hah!" Sakura menghela napas. Rasanya lelah berdebat dengan Sasuke yang keras kepala. Ia membela Sasuke habis-habisan, tapi yang dibela seperti tak ingin mendapat pembelaan. "Setelah penjara, hukuman selanjutnya akan diputuskan melalui persidangan." Sakura berkata lirih.

"Ah, jadi begitu?"

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_ bisa setenang ini?" Sakura emosi, suaranya bertambah beberapa oktaf.

"Maksudmu aku harus menjadi radikal? Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu lagi."

"B-bukan!" Sakura menggeleng dan refleks menyilangkan tangan. "Baiklah, kurasa kita akhiri saja pembahasan itu. Dan sekarang, izinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sini."

Sasuke membuang muka, lalu menarik napas kecil. "Jangan salahkan jika kau masuk angin." Ia mengujar lirih.

Sakura hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya, namun dadanya bergemuruh riuh seperti letupan kembang api. Tentu saja ... bahagia. Jadi dianggukkannya kepala merah muda itu dengan antusias. "Tidak akan!" Ia berucap percaya diri, dengan keyakinan yang tinggi.

Tak lama, Sakura sengaja menarik kursinya mendekat ke ranjang rawat Sasuke. Ditaruhnya tangan itu di atas ranjang untuk dijadikan tumpuan kepala yang ingin tegak. Tanpa ragu, ia memusatkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk dengan posisi menyandar. Kemudian ditatapnya lamat-lamat pria yang selalu menjadi satu-satunya pelabuhan hati itu.

Ditatap intens seperti itu oleh si gadis merah jambu tak membuat Sasuke menjadi gelagapan. Ia tetap bisa mempertahankan aura dingin yang menjadi ciri khasnya tanpa gugup. Tapi, setiap kali presensi Sakura ada di dekatnya ia selalu ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih atas banyak hal yang tidak dapat didefinisikan melalui mulut. Sasuke menahan, namun kata-kata itu terus meronta minta dilontarkan. "Terima kasih." Akhirnya Sasuke kembali berujar dengan intonasi yang sedikit kikuk.

"Lagi?" respons Sakura dengan kening berkerut. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan terima kasih? Kau sudah memperbolehkanku untuk tetap di sini."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu. "Kalau begitu ucapkanlah ..."

"Tidak, aku akan menggantinya," ralat Sakura diikuti gelengan kepala mendadak. "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aa. Ter—"

"Terima kasih." Sakura menginterupsi diakhiri kekehan kecil.

.

.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang. Konversasi mengalir membingkai suasana tenang. Rotasi jarum jam tak lagi terdengar. Apalagi bunyi jangkrik di luar ruangan. Semilir angin dari ventilasi serasa bukan apa-apa. Suhu dingin pun tak menjadi masalah. Bercengkerama. Hanya berdua.

Sasuke dan Sakura tak sadar kapan keduanya mulai terlelap. Yang mereka sadari pagi telah datang—terlihat dari remang-remang spektrum yang menyelinap melalui ventilasi di ujung kanan ruangan. Belum terlalu pagi, mungkin baru sekitar pukul enam. Sakura melakukan peregangan kecil, dan Sasuke memerhatikannya. "Aku akan mengajukan syarat," ucap lelaki Uchiha itu tiba-tiba.

Ekspresi keterkejutan tampak jelas di wajah Sakura. "Syarat?" keluhnya.

"Karena sudah berada di sini semalaman ..." Sasuke bergerak pelan dan membiarkan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. "Pulanglah! Sebelum mereka datang."

Tenggorokan Sakura rasanya tercekat. Seperti ada sputum yang menyumbat saluran pernapasan. Ia masih belum bersuara. Logikanya mencoba menganalisis situasi. "K-kenapa?" keluh Sakura pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Dan Sasuke benar-benar tak mendengar.

Sosok Sasuke yang misterius selalu mampu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Lelaki itu terlalu sulit dipahami padahal ia mengenalnya sudah lama dan baru saja menghabiskan sepanjang malam berdua. Tapi, ada saja hal-hal yang tak ia pahami tentangnya. Terlalu banyak tanda tanya dan enigma tentang dirinya. Sakura berkontemplasi dengan tatapan kosong, dan tak lama sebuah interpretasi pun muncul di otak.

Mungkin benar. Sakura rasa ia mulai mengerti alurnya. Jadi ia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya itu pelan-pelan. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk memeluk Sasuke- _kun_ sebentar." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sakura segera melakukannya.

Pelukan yang Sakura berikan terlalu erat. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak melayangkan protes dan menepisnya menggunakan tangan. Bunyi detak jantung Sakura seperti menembus gendang telinganya. Seriuh itukah perasaan Sakura?

"Se-selanjutnya tak akan ada lagi pelukan. Aku juga tak bisa menjamin apa-apa. Apakah Sasuke- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja di penjara nanti? Aku tidak bisa sesumbar dengan menjawab iya. Aku juga tidak tahu seberapa lama Sasuke- _kun_ akan berada di penjara. Apakah hanya sementara atau selamanya? Aku tidak tahu …." Sakura terisak diiringi tremor di sekujur badan. "Aku juga tak tahu apakah Sasuke- _kun_ akan menempati dan di penjara dengan gaya normal? Atau lagi-lagi diperlakukan berbeda? Apakah mereka akan mengizinkan aku, Naruto, dan yang lainnya untuk membesukmu? Aku sama sekali tak tahu. Persidangan akan semakin memberatkan hukuman atau justru sebaliknya? Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya mendukung dan menyemangati Sasuke- _kun_ saja."

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura yang mendekapnya bergetar makin kuat. Ia meyakini itu adalah efek dari emosi bergejolak yang ditahan, serta resonansi isakan. Sakura membiarkan likuid bening yang bercucuran menganak sungai di pipi. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membuat pelukannya merenggang sedetik saja. "Aku memang tak bisa menjanjikan apa pun. Tapi aku selalu optimis dan memercayai harapan yang kubuat. Walau terasa mustahil dan sangat sulit, aku percaya dengan harapanku bahwa masa depan Sasuke- _kun_ tak lagi gelap." Napas Sakura berat. Ia tidak peduli dengan wajahnya yang kini membengkak. "Untuk itu bertahanlah, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku akan selalu ada di sana dan menjadi penyemangat." Dengan perlahan dan dilingkupi keterpaksaan, Sakura melepas pelukannya. Kemudian membalik badan dan mencipta langkah lesu. Tanpa melirik penasaran bagaimana mimik Sasuke, ia pun melengang keluar.

Kini yang tersisa hanya sunyi. Hanya ada dirinya sendirian di sini. Aroma tubuh Sakura ikut pergi. Berlalu bersama dengan langkahnya yang menjauh. Sasuke tidak tahu apa, namun ia merasa daerah di sekitar dadanya terasa kebas.

Inilah Haruno Sakura, rekan satu timnya di Tim Tujuh dulu. Tanpa berkata banyak, gadis itu selalu paham. Padahal ia hanya mengujar implisit. Sakura mengerti ketika ia memintanya pulang lebih cepat sebelum mereka datang. Sakura tahu untuk apa tujuan ia berkata begitu. Sakura terlalu memahami karakternya dengan baik. Dan entah kenapa karenanya Sasuke merasa sulit.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke tak ingin Sakura menyaksikan fase di mana ia akan digiring ke penjara. Dikawal oleh para _shinobi_ hebat dengan status terdakwa yang tersemat dalam nama. Ia tak ingin Sakura menyaksikan secara langsung itu semua melalui mata kepalanya sendiri. Harga dirinya menolak absolut tanpa negosiasi. Sebabnya Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan tanpa menuntut banyak penjelasan, gadis itu menurutinya.

Sasuke tidak bisa telepati, dan ia tahu Sakura pun begitu. Tapi entah bagaimana seperti ada benang yang terhubung dan membuat keduanya bisa mengerti satu sama lain tanpa perlu penjelasan yang mendetail.

.

.

Kedua mata Sakura tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan cairan. Ia sudah berusaha menahan, namun air mata itu terus meringsek keluar. Rasanya sakit hingga Sakura tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Ia merasa dirinya saat ini tak berguna. Sasuke akan dibawa ke penjara, dan yang ia lakukan hanya menangis di dalam kamar. _Payah_! Sakura mengejek kesal dirinya.

Ada banyak bayang-bayang yang membuatnya ketakutan. Dan yang paling menakutkan baginya adalah persidangan. Bagaimana jika persidangan malah membuat hukuman Sasuke bertambah berat? Bagimana jika sidang memutuskan penjara seumur hidup sebagai hukuman setimpal untuk kejahatan yang pernah diperbuat Sasuke? Atau yang terparah dan membuatnya sesak …, bagaimana jika vonis akhir Sasuke adalah hukuman mati? Sakura merasa gentar. Ia sama sekali tak akan pernah siap.

Sejujurnya Sakura pesimistis, karena sebenarnya ia pun mengakui kesalahan Sasuke memang fatal. Apalagi masih banyak orang yang belum bisa memaafkan. Yang terus berusaha mengungkit kejahatan apa saja yang pernah dilakukan. Hingga mereka yang belum mampu memaafkan melupakan fakta bahwa tanpa Sasuke dunia _shinobi_ akan menggapai batas usai. Bukankah seharusnya mereka juga melihat dua sisi di antara kebaikan dan keburukannya sebelum menghakimi seseorang? Sakura geram.

Disekanya dengan kasar lumeran air mata yang membuat wajahnya berantakan. Ia harus bangkit. Ia sudah berjanji akan selalu ada dan menjadi penyemangat untuk Sasuke. Kalau ia pesimis, bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang bahkan tak percaya pada harapan yang menjadi kenyataan? Karenanya Sakura bertekad ia harus selalu optimis dan percaya bahwa nasib tentang masa depan Sasuke akan menjadi lebih baik di persidangan nanti. _Ya, aku memercayai harapanku tak akan meleset!_

Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak ada perlawanan sedikit pun karena memang ia tak berniat melakukan perlawanan. Ia pasrah saat beberapa _shinobi_ memasuki kamarnya. Termasuk Kakashi dan Ibiki Morino yang menyatakan membawa perintah dengan surat penangkapan. "Maaf, tapi kami juga harus memakaikan kau penutup mata," kata Kakashi seraya mengeluarkan penutup mata yang dimaksud dari dalam saku. Sasuke mengangguk, sama sekali tak keberatan dengan prosedur yang akan dijalankan.

Gelap. Tak ada seberkas cahaya yang berhasil menembus mata. Tak ada sedikit saja remang-remang kirana yang berkilau. Semua yang terlihat hanya kelam seperti malam. Sasuke dituntun untuk turun dari ranjang, oleh dua pasang lengan yang ia yakini salah satunya adalah milik Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke tak tahu ia akan dibawa ke mana. Apakah menuju penjara Konoha? Atau mungkin tempat asing yang sengaja telah mereka siapkan? Entahlah. Sasuke tak begitu memedulikannya karena ia sadar kejahatannya begitu banyak, dan ia sangat pantas mendapatkan hukuman.

Setelah puluhan menit berlalu, ujaran dari pita suara tak dikenal mengudara dan mengatakan bahwa mereka semua telah sampai. Bunyi kunci membuka gembok terdengar, disusul bunyi pintu besi yang dibuka. Sasuke kembali dituntun masuk, salah satu tangan yang menuntun itu masih Kakashi—ia bisa merasakan dari aroma _chakra_ -nya. Indra pendengar Sasuke berhasil menebak dan mengetahui bahwa ia sedang dibawa menuju sel tahanan yang akan menjadi kamarnya di hari-hari ke depan. Dan ketika _chakra_ Kakashi memudar, ia tahu itu berarti mantan gurunya tersebut telah keluar dari dalam tahanan.

Seseorang meminta Sasuke agar berdiri dan tak bergerak, ia menurutinya. "Maaf, pakaianmu harus dilepaskan dan akan kami ganti dengan pakaian tahanan khusus," kata suara yang tak Sasuke kenali milik siapa—mungkin sipir yang bertugas di sini.

"Hn." Sasuke merespons singkat sebagai tanda persetujuan bahwa ia tak akan berontak.

Pakaian yang terhubung dari tepi leher hingga ujung kaki pun membalut tubuhnya. Selanjutnya tali pengikat dipasangi di beberapa bagian badan. Seperti di betis, paha, dan dada. Penutup mata yang tak kunjung dilepaskan membuat Sasuke menerka bahwa selama ia berada di penjara, benda itu akan tetap terpasang. Tak lama, ada tangan yang menuntun Sasuke untuk duduk perlahan di atas dipan.

Tubuh Sasuke sekarang sama sekali tak bebas. Tentu saja hal tersebut dilakukan agar ia tak dapat bergerak dengan mudah. Agar ia tak dapat merapal _jutsu-jutsu_ dan menggunakan kekuatannya. Indra yang mendapat kebebasan adalah hidung, mulut, dan telinga. Oleh sebab itu Sasuke memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin untuk memahami bagaimana situasi di sini.

Sejauh apa pun Sasuke memandang yang terlihat hanya gelap. Bibirnya spontan berseringai saat ia meyakini spekulasi bahwa masa depannya pun mungkin juga tak jauh dari kata 'pekat'. Dosa-dosanya memang terlampau banyak dan berat. Ia akan menerima segala macam bentuk hukuman yang memvonisnya nanti. Walau … dalam hati kecilnya, ia sedikit berharap dapat diberikan kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosa dan memperbaiki kesalahan. Sekalipun nanti harapannya tak terkabul, Sasuke akan mencoba ikhlas.

.

.

Setelah seharian kemarin yang dilakukan Sakura hanya berkontemplasi di dalam kamar. Pagi ini ia telah siap menyambut hari cerah meski dirundung jiwa yang pilu. Ah, kemarin Sasuke juga sudah dibawa ke penjara. Dan ia sama sekali belum bisa mengunjungi karena perasaannya yang masih rapuh. Tapi, hari ini … harus! Ia harus melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi Sasuke. Sebab itu tak ada waktu untuk terus berstagnasi dalam duka. Setidaknya jika ia berusaha mungkin saja kenestapaan akan sirna.

Namun rumah sakit tetap menjadi destinasi pertama usai ia memutuskan keluar rumah. Walau tidak memiliki tugas sebagai perawat tetap, tetapi Sakura merasa bertanggung jawab untuk memeriksa keadaan. Apalagi Naruto juga masih mendapat perawatan di sana. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya dan hanya memedulikan Sasuke seorang.

Ketika memasuki ruang rawat Naruto, Sakura melihat ada Tsunade tengah melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Sakura- _chan_ …," sapa Naruto ketika entitas Sakura muncul.

Melihat Naruto yang semringah, Sakura yakin kondisi tubuhnya sudah semakin baik. " _Ohayou_ ," balasnya diikuti senyuman.

Tak berapa lama, pemeriksaan yang Tsunade lakukan pun selesai. Lantas ia melirik Sakura yang berdiri di sisi ranjang lainnya. "Kebetulan kau ada di sini, Sakura!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Kemarin …"

"Ya, Tsunade- _sama_. Hari ini aku sudah baik-baik saja." Sakura menyembunyikan lara, meski wajahnya tak bisa berbohong karena sembap di mukanya terlalu kentara.

"Karena Naruto juga sudah mengetahuinya, kurasa aku bisa mengatakannya di sini," kata Tsunade sembari menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. Menimbulkan efek penasaran yang berkobar-kobar. "Mulai hari ini, apa kau bersedia menjadi perawatnya?"

Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Wajahnya pun seketika memerah. Perawatnya? Perawat ... Sasuke? Tidakkah itu artinya ia tetap bisa dekat dengan Sasuke? Dan dengan menjadi perawatnya, ia akan selalu bisa memastikan bahwa kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja. Bukankah ini adalah hal yang ia inginkan? Jadi, mana mungkin Sakura menolak. Maka dianggukkannya kepala merah muda itu dengan segera.

"Sebenarnya dalam putusan rapat, Shizune yang ditunjuk menjadi perawat. Tapi karena Shizune mempunyai banyak tugas dan tanggung jawab di rumah sakit, kurasa kau bisa menggantikannya." Tsunade berinsiatif menjelaskan. "Kau muridku yang sangat hebat. Tak ada alasan mereka harus menaruh curiga karena perasaan yang kau miliki untuknya. Aku akan meyakinkan ulang perihal ini dalam rapat nanti. Kau profesial! Tak ada alasan bagi mereka ragu."

Hati Sakura bergetar. Tsunade memercayainya dengan sebegini besar. Ia sangat terharu. Dan tentu saja kepercayaan yang Tsunade berikan tak akan ia sia-siakan hingga berbuah kekecewaan. "Terima kasih banyak, Tsunade- _sama_." Tugas yang Tsunade beri benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa bersyukur.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Tsunade pada Naruto dan Sakura yang masih statis di tempatnya masing-masing. Sebelum tangannya memutar kenop pintu, Tsunade memutar kembali kepalanya ke belakang. "Kupikir, kau harus segera mencari Shizune untuk meminta dokumen riwayat pemeriksaan Sasuke. Dia sedang berada di rumah sakit juga," ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Ya. Aku akan bergegas mencarinya," jawab Sakura sigap, sebelum Tsunade menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Ia baru saja datang. Bahkan belum sempat berbincang-bincang. Tapi Tsunade telah memberinya tanggung jawab baru dan ia harus segera bersiap. Sakura kikuk dan merasa sungkan. Namun Naruto memberinya senyuman hangat. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _chan_. Banyak yang mengunjungiku dan kau lebih baik merawat Sasuke di sana. Si _teme_ itu pasti kesepian," ujar Naruto diakhiri kekehan ringan. "Tak usah khawatirkan aku," tambahnya lagi pengertian.

Diliputi perasaan tak enak, Sakura pun mengangguk. "Maaf! Kalau begitu aku pergi," ucapnya sembari mulai mencipta gerak kaki. "Cepat sembuh ... Naruto!" Tak lupa ia juga memberikan kata penyemangat bagi sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Untungnya, tak sulit mencari keberadaan Shizune di rumah sakit. Setelah bertanya pada dua orang perawat yang berpapasan, Sakura berhasil menemui Shizune dan meminta berkas-berkas dokumen yang dimaksud Tsunade.

Usai mendapatkan dokumen, ia cepat pergi dari sana untuk mencari di mana Kakashi. Firasatnya berkata Kakashi sedang berada di kantor hokage. Dan ternyata, tebakannya terbukti benar. "Ah, kau pasti ingin bertanya di mana Sasuke, ya?" Kakashi langsung berseloroh untuk mencairkan suasana, karena melihat air muka Sakura yang terlampau lurus.

"A-aku diberi tugas baru oleh Tsunade- _sama_ ," dalih Sakura agar tujuannya tak terlalu tampak transparan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tsunade meminta supaya kau menjadi perawat Sasuke," kata Kakashi santai.

"S _ensei_ ..." rona kemerahan tipis di sekitar pipi tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajah Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku menyetujuinya. Dan Ibiki yang menjadi penanggung jawab selama Sasuke berada di penjara juga telah menyetujui hal ini."

"Hah? Kalian sudah membahasnya?" Sakura terkejut karena tadi Tsunade berkata baru akan membahas ulang perihal ini dalam rapat nanti.

"Sebenarnya ini baru diskusi antara aku dan Tsunade- _sama_. Kemudian aku memberitahu Ibiki, dan dia menyetujuinya juga. Karena sudah mengantongi tiga suara yang cukup kuat, aku yakin keputusan ini akan disetujui dalam rapat." Kakashi mengeksposisikan secara gamblang. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke sana. Sekalian akan kuberitahu para sipir yang bertugas di penjara agar tak lagi terkejut dan memberikan akses saat kau datang sendirian."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi- _sensei_." Sakura berjalan beriringan bersama Kakashi menuju penjara—tempat di mana Sasuke ditahan.

Beberapa meter lagi menuju pintu masuk penjara, tiba-tiba Kakashi menghentikan langkah. "Ada syarat yang harus kau ketahui dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai perawat nanti," kata Kakashi serius. "Kau … dilarang mengeluarkan suara dan membocorkan identitas pada Sasuke!"

Mendengarnya, kening Sakura seketika berkerut. "Tapi walau aku sendiri tak membocorkannya, bukankah Sasuke- _kun_ akan tetap mengenaliku melalui _chakra_? _Chakra_ miliku pasti sangat familier untuknya."

"Ada sipir yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyamarkan dan memanipulasi _chakra_ seseorang. Walau mungkin kinerjanya tidak seratus persen, setidaknya dapat mengecoh lawan dalam berhipotesis."

"Ah, aku mengerti, Kakashi- _sensei_. Artinya sebelum masuk ke sel tahanan Sasuke- _kun_ , aku harus terlebih dahulu menemui sipir tersebut."

"Ya, kau benar!" Kakashi mengangguk. "Karena kau adalah muridku dan Tsunade- _sama_ , jadi kami memilih dan memercayaimu untuk tugas semirahasia ini."

"Aku akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik, layaknya misi rahasia. Terima kasih atas kepercayaannya."

Kakashi menghela napas pelan, kemudian melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang tertunda beberapa saat. Dari balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah, ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul karena merasa puas sudah memilih ninja medis yang pas. Kemampuan dan kehebatan _ninjutsu_ medis Sakura tak perlu dipertanyakan. Profesionalitasnya pun tak perlu lagi diragukan. Memang, tak ada ninja medis yang tepat mengemban tugas sebagai perawat Sasuke selain Sakura—meski gadis tersebut menyimpan perasaan terhadapnya sekalipun.

Begitu memasuki pintu penjara, Kakashi segera mengajak Sakura untuk bertemu dengan sipir yang tadi ia bicarakan. Si sipir merapal _jutsu_ manipulasi _chakra_ pada Sakura, setelahnya baru Kakashi memperkenalkannya sebagai perawat Sasuke kepada sipir-sipir lainnya. Terakhir, mereka pun menemui Ibiki yang berjaga tepat beberapa meter dari pintu sel tahanan Sasuke. "Aku—"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," kata Ibiki memotong perkenalan Sakura. Ia pun bangkit dari bangku yang tengah dudukinya, lantas berjalan menuju pintu jeruji sel Sasuke. Tentu saja Kakashi dan Sakura langsung mengekor di belakang.

Setelah gembok dan pintu besi itu dibuka, ketiganya bergegas masuk tanpa keributan. "Sasuke, luka-luka kau yang belum pulih akan diperiksa. Badanmu akan dibersihkan, dan bajumu juga akan diganti setiap hari. Jangan bertanya padanya tentang apa pun, karena ia tidak bisa berbicara!" Kakashi menjelaskan santai namun dalam intonasi yang tegas.

"Hn." Sasuke mengerti dan ia tahu 'tidak bisa berbicara' bukan berarti bisu, tetapi lebih karena harus taat dan mengikuti aturan dengan mengunci mulut. Baiklah, ia akan bekerja sama.

Sesudah berkata begitu, Kakashi dan Ibiki pun meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kubikel sel. Masih dalam posisi berdiri, mata Sakura berkaca-kaca seperti ada embun yang siap melesak. Kedua netra Sasuke dipasangi penutup mata. Baju tahanannya pun terhubung mulai dari tepi leher hingga ke ujung kaki. Belum lagi ada tali pengikat yang membelit. Melihatnya Sakura meringis dan ironis.

Sakura masih belum melakukan apa-apa. Ia harus mengumpulkan puing-puing kekuatannya tanpa rintihan. Selama di sini tidak boleh ada air mata yang keluar. Tidak pula kalimat-kalimat iba ataupun motivasi yang didengungkan. Tugas ini ternyata tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Karena ia harus mengesampingkan perasaan, serta gejolak batin yang membara minta diekspresikan. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia pun mendekat dengan langkah pelan.

Tali pengikat yang terpasang di dada itu ia lepaskan, lalu disusul tali-tali lainnya. Saat semua tali tersebut sudah tanggal, ia melepas pakaian sesak itu dari tubuh Sasuke, kemudian membaringkannya perlahan di atas dipan. _Chakra_ hijau dipusatkan di telapak tangan. Selanjutnya ia arahkan ke area tubuh Sasuke di mana luka-luka masih bersarang.

Pikiran difokuskan agar aliran _chakra_ yang keluar stabil. Ternyata memang masih ada luka yang cukup serius di organ bagian dalam Sasuke. Bilur-bilur biru di kulitnya akibat memar juga belum hilang. Belum lagi kerusakan parah pada jaringan di tangan kiri yang kini tak lagi berbentuk sempurna. Sakura berkonsentrasi, melupakan traksi luapan emosi.

Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama dan menguras energi. Setelah membuang napas pelan, Sakura memutus aliran _chakra_ hijau di telapak tangan. _Cukup untuk hari ini!_ Batinnya mengujar. Ia menyeka setetes keringat yang ada di pelipis. Lalu melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya dengan memakaikan kembali Sasuke pakaian tahanan khusus yang di matanya tampak menyiksa itu. Tak lupa, memasangkan lagi tali pengikat di tiga titik; betis, paha, dan dada—walau hatinya merasa tak rela.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sakura bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pintu jeruji, sembari memberi isyarat pada Ibiki yang berjaga tak jauh di sana supaya segera membukanya. Setelah pintu dibuka, Sakura keluar dan melangkah menuju ruang tempat penyimpanan makanan.

Ada dua orang _shinobi_ yang berjaga di sana. Dan Sakura tahu mereka bukan ninja medis yang paham nutrisi makanan untuk orang sakit, terlebih bagi pasien yang memiliki luka cukup serius di organ bagian dalam tubuhnya. Mereka adalah _shinobi_ tipe sensor, dan itu hanya makanan biasa untuk para tahanan yang tidak memiliki kendala atau gangguan kesehatan. Namun karena hari ini Sakura datang dengan tangan kosong, ia pun menerima sekotak makanan yang diberikan. Lantas kembali lagi menuju sel Sasuke.

Sakura membuka mulut dan hampir saja berkata 'waktunya makan', tetapi untungnya ia segera tersadar bahwa dirinya dilarang berbicara selama menjalankan tugas, sebelum kata-kata itu berhasil terlepas. Akhirnya, ia membuka kotak makan tersebut, menyendoknya, dan tanpa ucapan apa pun mendekatkannya pada mulut Sasuke yang sebelumnya telah ia tuntun agar berada di posisi duduk.

Sadar ada sesuatu yang dingin seperti _stainless_ menyentuh ujung bibir, Sasuke membuka mulut. Suapan pertama berhasil diantarkan, begitu pula untuk suapan-suapan selanjutnya. Aktivitas makan Sasuke dilakukan tanpa suara, dengan netra yang diberi penutup mata. Sungguh ironi! Jika digambarkan, mungkin seumpama tunawicara yang tengah menyuapi tunanetra. Tapi, inilah realitas. Dan yang Sakura syukuri Sasuke mau menghabiskan makanannya tanpa keluhan.

Tugas selanjutnya yang Sakura kerjakan adalah menuliskan hasil pemeriksaan tadi ke dalam berkas dokumen riwayat kesehatan Sasuke. Ia sengaja tidak melakukannya di luar—di samping meja tempat Ibiki berjaga, contohnya. Sakura lebih memilih merekapitulasi hasil pemeriksaannya di dalam sel, bersama dengan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di sisinya.

Membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam untuk Sakura membuat laporan pemeriksaan harian, mendiagnosis, serta menentukan resep obat yang besok akan ia berikan pada Sasuke. Tentu saja, ia yang akan mengambilnya sendiri resep obat itu ke rumah sakit sepulang dari penjara, sembari mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu bersama Tsunade—apakah diagnosis yang ia tulis dan resep obat yang diberikan sudah sesuai atau tidak. Setelah selesai, Sakura melirik Sasuke dan lelaki itu tampak bernapas tenang di sampingnya. _Aku pulang, Sasuke-kun. Besok kembali lagi._ Ia mengucapkannya dalam hati dengan perasaan miris. Lantas keluar dari sel jeruji diselimuti jiwa yang sedih.

.

.

Ini adalah hari perdananya bertugas sebagai perawat Sasuke, dan hari masih siang—menjelang sore ketika gerak kaki membawanya melangkah keluar dari pintu utama penjara. Sakura yakin Tsunade sedang berada di kantor hokage, jadi ia menuntun kakinya berjalan ke sana.

Saat sampai di destinasi, ia melihat Anko, Iruka, dan _shinobi_ _-_ _shinobi_ lainnya baru saja keluar dari situ. Melihat mereka semua keluar bersamaan dari kantor hokage, Sakura mengasumsikan mereka baru selesai menghadiri rapat. Maka sengaja dipercepat langkahnya, ia harus segera bertemu Tsunade dan Kakashi untuk memperoleh informasi.

Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage. Ketika suara dari dalam menyahut mempersilakannya, tanpa menunda waktu lagi ia langsung memasukinya. Tampak Kakashi, Tsunade, dan Shizune, berada dalam ruangan. "A-ano ... aku berpapasan dengan banyak _shinobi_ di luar. Apa mereka baru saja menghadiri rapat?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Ya, tebakanmu benar," jawab Tsunade sembari mengangkat kedua bahu. "Rapat kali ini membahas tentang Kakashi yang akan segera dilantik menjadi Hokage," kata Tsunade yang langsung menjelaskan karena tahu Sakura tampak penasaran. "Oh ya, tugas semirahasia kau juga sudah disetujui semuanya." Ia menambahkan.

Bibir Sakura berkedut-kedut. Ia ingin tersenyum senang, namun berusaha menahan agar tidak tampak seperti bocah yang kegirangan. "Aa … begitu," responsnya tenang. "Eh? Pelantikannya kapan?"

"Satu minggu ke depan." Tsunade kembali menjawab.

"Sidang tertutup perdana untuk Sasuke juga sudah diputuskan." Kali ini berasal dari mulut Kakashi. Mendengarnya, bola mata Sakura seketika melebar. "Tiga minggu lagi." Kakashi menyambungnya tanpa ragu.

Mulut Sakura terbuka, tapi tidak ada apa pun yang keluar dari pita suara. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sidang digelar terlalu cepat.

"Oh, bagaimana pemeriksaan Sasuke hari ini? Kau sudah merekapnya?" Shizune mengeluarkan suara, dan Sakura segera memberikan berkas dokumen tersebut kepadanya. Usai menerima, Shizune menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya pada Tsunade untuk memastikan dan mengecek hasilnya.

Suasana tampak tegang. Hawa-hawa serius menyelimuti ruangan. Tidak ada canda tawa yang telontar. Apalagi kekehan kekanakan. Sejak awal Sakura memasuki ruangan, situasinya memang seperti ini. Dan Sakura merasa kini bertambah berat. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana, sebenarnya. Tapi kondisi kalbunya pun tidak berada dalam keadaan siap menghibur orang lain.

Setelah belasan menit berlalu, Tsunade menutup dokumen di tangan dan memberikannya lagi pada Sakura. "Dari laporan pemeriksaan yang kau buat, diagnosisnya sudah tepat. Namun obat yang lebih pas bukan itu. Aku telah merevisi, baca saja! Kau bisa pergi ke rumah sakit dan mengambil obatnya," terang Tsunade.

"Baik, terima kasih Tsunade- _sama_. Aku permisi," ujar Sakura berpamitan pada semuanya.

Sakura melangkah lesu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sidang yang baginya dilaksanakan terlalu terburu-buru. Apakah ini adalah taktik mereka yang belum bisa memaafkan Sasuke? Ia sedikit menyimpan curiga. Tapi, tidak boleh. Ia harus tetap berpikir positif. Jadi digelengkan kepalanya itu kuat-kuat. _Daripada menerka-nerka dengan pemikiran negatif. Lebih baik aku belajar membuat masakan sehat untuk dibawa pada Sasuke-kun besok pagi_ , batinnya berucap menasihati.

Sesudah mengambil obat dari rumah sakit, Sakura pergi membeli bahan makanan. Ia telah meminta dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Karena hari-harinya ke depan akan diwarnai dengan kesibukan merawat orang terkasih. "Tidak ada waktu untuk curiga dan mengeluh, fokusku sekarang adalah Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan yakin.

Esoknya, Sakura datang lagi ke sel tahanan Sasuke. Tentu saja setelah sebelumnya menemui dulu sipir yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk memanipulasi aroma _chakra_ seseorang. Kali ini Sakura tidak datang dengan tangan kosong. Ia membawa kantong berisi makanan dan beberapa pil pemulih _chakra_ buatannya. Setidaknya, makanan dan pil pemulih _chakra_ yang ia bawa sesuai dengan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuh Sasuke.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya di penjara, Sakura akan menemui Tsunade untuk mendiskusikan hasil rekapitulasinya, mengambil obat ke rumah sakit, lantas berbelanja bahan makanan yang tepat agar pemulihan luka di tubuh Sasuke berangsur cepat.

Lalu sesekali pada malam harinya, ia akan datang lagi ke sel untuk membesuk Sasuke sebagai sosok Haruno Sakura, bukan sebagai perawat yang identitasnya dirahasiakan. Kemudian besoknya, Sakura akan mengulangi rutinitas yang sama. Sakura melakukan semuanya tanpa keluhan karena memang inilah yang ia inginkan.

Siklus tersebut konsisten berulang dalam setiap hari. Bahkan setelah melewati pelantikan resmi Kakashi sebagai Hokage. Terus konsisten setelah sidang tertutup perdana Sasuke yang ditunda ke sidang berikutnya. Dan tetap melalui siklus yang sama juga sesudah sidang tertutup kedua yang digelar sebulan kemudian, di mana para tetua memberikan dakwaan yang terlalu hiperbol dan memberatkan.

Diam-diam mewakili Sasuke, Kakashi mengajukan eksepsi.

.

.

Hari ini adalah sidang tertutup ketiga, yang dilaksanakan tepat dua bulan setelah gelaran sidang kedua. Hari ini pula, Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi akan hadir di persidangan sebagai saksi dari Sasuke.

Dada Sakura bergemuruh hebat. Ia tidak bisa bernapas tenang. Keringat dingin bermunculan. Telapak tangannya pun terasa lembap. Naruto mencoba menenangkan, meski dirinya sendiri pun sebenarnya sedang tegang. Setelah menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, Sakura rasa ia berhasil menangkis kegugupan. "Naruto ... karena kau adalah pahlawan dan saksi kunci segalanya dalam perang, jadi peranan kau jauh lebih penting, dan kesaksian kau juga lebih dipertimbangkan daripada aku. Maka, ayo kita bersaksi dan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Ya, tentu saja! Dan tanpa Sakura- _chan_ minta pun ...," Naruto menyipitkan mata sembari menarik napas kuat. "Aku pasti akan melakukannya!" serunya semangat. "Untuk Sasuke, teman kita. Juga rival abadiku!"

"Aa, bagus. Jangan sampai gugup karena hal itu bisa membuat kacau semuanya!" Sakura mengingatkan—ditujukan pada dirinya juga.

"Kau benar, jangan sampai gugup!" Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Sakura memberikan kesaksian. Pernyataan jujur yang diungkap secara mendetail tanpa mengurangi dan melebih-lebihkan. Ia bersyukur dapat menjelaskannya tanpa kegugupan. Ia merasa telah berusaha semaksimal yang ia bisa dalam keterangan yang diberikan.

Naruto menjadi saksi yang berikutnya. Mengungkapkan dengan terperinci setiap kejadian. Semua yang hadir di sidang tertutup ini tampak takjub dan tersadar. Perlahan netra-netra yang masih menyimpan kebencian pun memudar. Tepuk tangan meriah dihadiahi oleh para pengunjung sidang atas kesaksian yang diungkap Naruto. Sebagian besar bahkan berdiri dengan decak kagum dan pujian.

"Dia tidak sejahat itu!"

"Ya, benar, dia juga pahlawan."

"Tanpa peranannya _mugen tsukoyomi_ tak mungkin terpatahkan."

"Uchiha Sasuke juga berjasa dalam perang."

"Tanpa Uchiha Sasuke dunia shinobi akan musnah!"

Bisik-bisik dari mulut-mulut orang yang hadir di persidangan terdengar. Merebak hingga ke telinga Sakura usai Naruto memberikan kesaksian. Ia bernapas lega. Naruto berhasil bersaksi dan menyadarkan semua orang, bahwa kebencian hanya akan membawa kehancuran. "Terima kasih ... Naruto." Sakura terharu dengan air mata bahagia yang refleks meluncur.

Kesaksian dari Kakashi adalah pelengkap, sekaligus penutup yang sempurna.

Sidang tertutup berikutnya dilaksanakan dalam satu bulan selanjutnya. Dan akan menjadi sidang pembacaan tuntutan. Selama hari-hari itu, Sakura terus berdoa semoga tuntutan yang nanti diberikan para tetua dan petinggi desa tidak akan seberat hukuman yang ia takutkan.

Namun, mereka ternyata memberikan tuntutan penjara seumur hidup bagi Sasuke. Mendengarnya, jantung Sakura terasa berhenti berdetak. Ia langsung menangis dalam resonansi yang ditahan, tremor menyerang sekujur badan. Bagaimana ia akan memberitahukan vonis ini pada Sasuke? Sejak awal, lelaki itu memang tak memercayai harapan. Dan ialah yang terus berusaha meneguhkan. Tubuh Sasuke pasti akan menggigil hebat. Pupus sudah masa depannya, tidak ada cahaya, ia hanya akan menghabiskan akhir hayatnya dalam gelap dan bayang-bayang malam.

Tetapi berkat kesaksian yang diberikan Sakura, Kakashi, serta Naruto sebagai saksi kunci—di persidangan sebelumnya. Juga pleidoi yang telah Sasuke utarakan. Maka para tetua dan petinggi desa mengubah tuntutannya menjadi kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahan.

Jiwa-jiwa yang emosional. Harapan yang terkubur dalam. Kirana yang baru saja lenyap. Semua seketika bersemi dan berjaya. Kata-kata syukur pun tak berhenti diucapkan.

Kemudian sidang tertutup terakhir di mana merupakan sidang pembacaan putusan, dilaksanakan dalam dua minggu selanjutnya. Tak ada lagi pesimistis, hanya tersisa optimis.

Dan sidang pembacaan putusan pun berjalan seperti yang diharapkan. Di mana para tetua dan para petinggi desa sepakat membebaskan Sasuke dari penjara, dengan syarat tak melakukan lagi tindakan kriminal. Kakashi juga menjadikan dirinya sebagai jaminan. Suasana haru menyelimuti persidangan. Semua berbahagia menyambut keputusan.

.

.

"Hei. _Teme_ , aku akan mentraktirmu ramen," seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Tidak, aku yang akan mentraktir Sasuke- _kun_ makan malam di Yakiniku Q," balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Ah, iya. Mari merayakannya di Yakiniku Q dan memesan olahan daging bakar favoritnya Chouji." Naruto ikut menimpali antusias.

"Yosh!" Kakashi mengeluarkan suara "Mari kita merayakannya di restoran daging favorit Chouji nanti malam. Aku yang akan mentraktrir semua," kata Kakashi mengambil jalan tengah.

"Wah … terima kasih Kakashi- _sensei_ ," ucap Naruto dan Sakura serempak.

"Hn." Sasuke memberi respons sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Acara makan malam Tim Tujuh sekaligus perayaan kebebasan Sasuke dari penjara berlangsung seru. Sai sebagai anggota tambahan tim pun diminta ikut serta bergabung, tetapi memilih menolak datang karena merasa canggung. Jadi hanya Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura yang menikmati olahan daging bakar lezat sembari bercengkerama mencipta memori penuh makna.

Dipengujung makan malam, Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya. Atas segala dukungan, kebaikan, serta kesaksian yang diberikan. Hingga akhirnya ia memperoleh kebebasan. Dan, makan malam pun selesai. Kakashi dan Naruto bubar duluan. Tersisa Sasuke dan Sakura di depan kedai.

.

.

"Hmm … malam yang tenang," kata Sakura membuka percakapan, seraya mulai membuat langkah.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut berjalan dalam tempo yang sama.

Angin malam mempersembahkan dingin. Mendesau derau sebagai melodi. Dingin membuat gigil dan menggelitiki pori-pori. Namun dua pasang kaki masih kuat untuk tegak berdiri. Purnama menyorot perkasa di angkasa kelam. Menjadi penghias langit malam yang pekat. Kaki-kaki itu masih melangkah pelan. Mengabaikan gigil-gigil yang mencoba mengoyak kulit.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak begitu optimis," ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh pada entitas Sasuke yang ada di sisi. "Aku bahkan sempat terpuruk dan pesimistis. Tapi entah bagaimana, aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa harapanku dapat dipercaya! Aku berharap banyak untuk Sasuke- _kun_. Salah satunya dibebaskan dari penjara dan segala macam hukuman. Aku tahu itu sulit dan tampaknya mustahil. Tapi harapanku tak bisa padam." Sakura tersenyum getir, mengingat kembali fragmen yang telah dilewati.

"Aku bahkan tak bisa memercayai harapanku sendiri." Sasuke membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan pendapat. "Aku pasrah dan akan menerima seandainya dijatuhi hukuman penjara selamanya. Dosa-dosaku terlampau banyak. Aku pantas mendapatkannya!" Sasuke berkata dengan tenang. Kaki keduanya tetap melangkah pelan. "Tapi kau selalu berkata tentang harapan. Jadi aku sedikit berharap tentang masa depan. Dan berharap diberikan kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahan."

Bahagia menyeruak ke dalam dada. Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Ia hanya meremas jari-jari tangannya sebagai objek pelarian. Padahal yang diucapkan Sasuke bukanlah perkataan yang ada di roman picisan. Tetapi, berhasil menghadirkan kegembiraan.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku."

"Hah?" Sakura menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ya, aku tahu itu kau!"

"B-bagaimana bisa? Setiap hari sebelum masuk sel, seorang _shinobi_ sengaja memanipulasi _chakra_ milikku untuk mengecoh kau."

"Tangan." Sasuke memberikan petunjuk. Implisit, namun tepat ke inti.

Sakura memerah. Itu berarti Sasuke hafal tangannya, hafal sentuhannya. Meski dimanipulasi sekalipun, Sasuke tetap tahu bahwa perawat tersebut adalah dirinya. Jadi, kurang lengkap apalagi kebahagiaannya sekarang? "Apa yang selanjutnya akan Sasuke- _kun_ lakukan?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Sasuke memilih berpikir sejenak. "Masih belum jelas. Tapi aku ingin menebus dosa-dosa." Sakura mengangguk paham mendengarnya.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak bebasnya Sasuke dari penjara. Dan ia telah membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan desa dengan melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa. Maka pagi ini ia telah berada di gerbang desa, diantar oleh Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sedih. "Tsunade- _sama_ hampir saja menyelesaikan tangan transplantasimu dari sel Hahirama."

"Aku harus melihatnya sendiri seperti apa dunia ini." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. "Semua hal yang selama ini kuabaikan, aku punya firasat kalau kali ini bisa melihat segalanya dengan lebih baik. Dan jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu ... aku yakin tak ada lagi kesempatan berikutnya." Ia menjelaskan hal yang menjadi pertimbangannya dalam memutuskan untuk melakukan pengembaraan. "Selain itu ... ada beberapa hal yang masih menggangguku."

"Bagaimana ... jika kubilang aku ingin ikut?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengungkap sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati. Hijau zamrud bergetar, bergerak ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Ini adalah perjalanan penebusan dosaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua dosaku."

"Tidak ada hubungannya ... katamu?" lirih Sakura kecewa. Kepalanya menunduk dengan raut yang ditekuk.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi." Sasuke memberikan ketukan dua jari di kening Sakura, dengan gejolak kalbu yang tak dapat dilukiskan. Ketukan dahi adalah momen spesial. Tindak afeksi yang biasa Itachi lakukan kepadanya. Dan, sekarang, ia melakukan tindak afeksi itu pada Sakura. Seseorang yang sudah ia putuskan untuk menjadi mataharinya di musim semi. Sosok spesialnya di masa depan yang sudah ia yakini dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan suara berat. Seberat keadaan yang terjadi di sanubari. Tidak, ini bukan perpisahan. Tak perlu rasanya bersedih. Tak perlu juga menjadi dramatis. Maka diputarnya badan itu untuk membelakangi. Kaki-kaki kokoh itu ia paksa untuk membuat langkah pasti.

Pipi Sakura merona. Jutaan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam dada. Bersamaan dengan gemuruh dahsyat serupa renjana. Walau rasanya tak rela melepas pergi, tapi ia tetap berdiri menyaksikan punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh pergi. _Tidak apa-apa_! Batinnya menguatkan diri. Toh, Sasuke pergi dari desa untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa. Selain itu, kepergian Sasuke pun hanya sementara. Lelaki itu pasti akan kembali. Bahkan telah berjanji untuk menemuinya lagi.

Dalam langkah sulit yang Sasuke cipta. Dalam punggung tegap pandangan netra Sakura. Dalam tekad untuk menebus dosa-dosa. Dalam sesak perpisahan jarak Sakura harus rela. Dan, ada keyakinan di jantung hati masing-masing, seberat apa rintangan yang nanti menyapa. Ia pasti bisa menghadapinya dengan semangat api membara. Kepercayaan yang dibangun satu sama lain tak akan sirna. Masa depan sempurna terlihat jelas di depan mata.

"Aku yakin kau pasti kembali, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Aku percaya kau akan menanti, Sakura."

.

.

 **The end  
**

.

.

 **a/n** : 9975 words. fanfiksi ini mengambil setting dari manga chapter 699 dan naruto shippuden episode 479. di mana susunan adegan dari penggabungan keduanya adalah; setelah sasuke dan naruto melepas mugen tsukoyomi, para shinobi menghadiri pemakaman massal. naruto dijenguk oleh rombongan raikage dan kazekage. sasuke diperlihatkan berada dalam penjara yang dijaga oleh morino ibiki. lalu, baru masuk ke adegan forehead poke sasusaku—ketika sasuke akan pergi dari desa untuk melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosa.

saya berusaha menuliskan semuanya seruntut mungkin agar alur canonya benar-benar selaras. penokohan setiap karakter pun, saya bangun dengan penggambaran yang se-in character mungkin juga. semoga feel canon fanfiksi ini dapat sampai ke kalian semua yang membacanya.

maaf jika terkesan rush saat mulai deskripsi penjara, sidang, sampai ke bebasnya sasuke dari penjara. hal itu karena keterbatasan kata, tidak boleh melebihi 10k words. sebabnya saya coba deskripsikan dengan lebih singkat dan sederhana. namun saya coba paparkan seterperinci yang saya bisa.

hah! saya masih wb, minna-san. :"((( fanfiksi ini ditulis dalam masa-masa wb saya. di mana saya sangat maso dan tidak rela jika tidak bisa membuat fanfik spesial untuk ulang tahun husbando kesayangan saya, uchiha sasuke. selamat ulang tahun sasuke-kun—husbando kesayangan sejuta umat. saya tahu ini sudah telat 3 hari. seharusnya fanfik yang saya dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun uchiha sasuke ini bisa publish pada tanggal 23 juli. namun apa daya, saya sendiri menulisnya dalam rangka menolak wb, dan kemasoan yang menyerang, serta di tengah segala macam kesibukan. saya bersyukur setelah memaksakan diri saya untuk tetap menulis, akhirnya fanfiksi ini kelar dan dapat dipublish juga.

btw, saya belum sempat mengedit ketika memasukkan dokumen ini ke fanfiction dot net. maaf jika masih ditemukan typo.

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi panjang ini.

salam,

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
